too small to be dangerous?
by purple jinxes
Summary: This is a Micro-Ice/Oc story, she was broke so she took the job, what's there more to say, set in season1.
1. new job

**(A/N) Ok, I did not do this because I hate Yuki, okay? I loathe her! Micro-Ice is too good for her, I don't like her at all, I'm sorry if you're a Yuki fan and you like her but this is my opinion and nobody's going to change that.**

**Ok so this takes place in the first season. Oh and yes, I know that Yuki does not appear in the first season :D I just wanted to say this :D**

**This is a Micro-Ice/OC so if you don't like it please press the back button and do not read, but if you're okay with it, please read and review giving me your opinions and what you think of my story, sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language and sorry if the characters are too ooc(out of character?).**

**And about their ages, I'm not really sure about that, I googled it and they said they were 15-16? Micro-Ice the youngest, is that correct? I don't know why I got the impression they were 17 in the cartoon, well whatever, I made Micro-Ice 16, during the days in Genesis, I hope you don't mind that.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALACTIK FOOTBALL!**

…..

Chapter 1

"Ugh, I hate this job!" the girl complained as she continued to mop the floors of the training room. 'This day can't get possibly any worse!' she screamed in her mind. 'Wonderful day really, the best day ever, and if you still didn't get it, I'm being sarcastic over here, thank you'. The first day of her job as the assistant, to say it nicely, of the football team Snow Kids. She had to take care of the cleaning and the team's equipment, she also agreed to be the medic's helper for some extra money. 'Well, you can say I'm desperate, but I need the money'.

A 16 years old girl living on her own, it was really hard for her. She didn't have any parents, her father died in that explosion that brought the Ice Age on Akilian, her mother 2 weeks later giving birth to her, she had a big brother, older than her with 8 years. He supported them and made sure they wouldn't miss anything. He wanted to be a famous football player but died trying that.

It was supposed to be the match where he would prove he was the best and deserved to be on the Shadows team. Lisa cheered for him from the stands. It was going great, but in the last few minutes, the smog overwhelmed him and the medics couldn't do anything. Simple as that.

She was on Genesis ever since that, she just got kicked out of her old job and she had to pay the rent and buy food, well lucky her, she was broke and got a job working for a football team.

'There, all finished' she thought as she watched her work. 'Now those Snow Kids can eat from the floor'. She looked at the clock and noted that she finished on time. As the clock turned 12, the doors opened and they revealed Arch, the coach and only a few players. She recognized them as Rocket, the captain, Tia and the 2 brothers Thran and Ahito.

"Hello Lisa, have a good first day?" Arch asked, looking at the girl with the mop in her hand and a few dust spots on her clothes.

"Yeah, sure " she replied 'As long as you pay me' she thought while managing to plaster a smile on her face. He turned to face Rocket.

"Rocket call the others in the training room, we don't have time to lose, announce me when they are all here to start the training, we have an important match coming soon" he ordered

"Yes coach" Rocket replied and went to call the others.

"And Lisa" Arch looked over to her.

"Yes Sir?"

"Make sure the equipment is in good shape" he told her before turning around and leaving the room.

"Yes Sir" she said.

10 minutes later

Why did he make her look at the equipment to make sure if it's in good shape if it was brand new? She huffed her hair out of her face as she mopped the floor again, damn those Snow Kids for messing her perfectly clean floor.

They were all in their training clothes, not bothering to start their work with the training machines. She watched as they were talking and laughing out of the corner of her eye. 'You'd say they don't have an important match coming' she thought.

"Ah, the odds are really on our side, only 28 % of the forecasts picked the Wambas to win" D'Jock, the star player of the Snow Kids said to the other members as he relaxed on the running band, which she polished earlier, mind you. 'Huge ego, that one, he's so full of himself' she thought to herself and chuckled. D'Jock rose from his sit and raised an eyebrow at her, she quickly turned her head.

"Maybe even the Wambas coach thinks we're going to win" Thran said and they started laughing. Lisa just shook her head and continued swabbing the floor.

They were interrupted when Arch entered the room leaving another trail of prints, Lisa sighed and didn't even bother to move from her position leaning on the mop.

"I'm glad to see you're so relaxed before such an important match" Arch said crossing his arms and looking deadly serious.

"Don't worry coach, we're in tip-top shape" D'Jock said lifting himself to a sitting position on the running band facing Arch.

"I thought I was clear enough in our last little talk D'Jock" Arch warned looking at D'jock.

" Coach we're sure to win against the Wambas" he said. Lisa scoffed and everyone turned to her, the star player glaring at her. She grinned sheepishly and made to get out of there.

"Stay here Lisa" Arch said stopping her as she was about exit. She sighed again and resumed her position leaning against the mop.

"But coach, all the forecasters-" D'Jock started

"You'd rather listen to these people, than your own coach, is that it?" Arch interrupted, raising his tone.

"Turn these machines back on and get to work immediately" he ordered them. All of them looked miserable.

"Yes coach" they said

"Before you get to work, I'd like you to meet someone, everybody this is Lisa, our newest staff member, she's in charge with the equipment and will help dame Simbai in her work." Arch presented her. They smiled at her but D'Jock looked like he didn't like her very much, she saluted raising two fingers to her forehead and smirking a little.

"Now get to work!" he barked before turning to Lisa, making her stand straight.

"Oh and Lisa, you missed a spot" he said before taking his leave. Everybody chuckled an giggled. She glared at all of them.

"Don't you have training to do?" she asked them before getting back to moping the floor while glaring at the door, the teenagers turned on their machines and started training.

20 minutes later she was still doing the same thing although she stopped moping. Micro-Ice looked at her and then back at his friends.

"Hey what's she doing? She's been like that for quite some time" he asked looking over to her. Thran shrugged and resumed with his training on the bicycle.

"Almost half an hour to be exact" Thran said.

"Do you think she's okay?" Mei asked Tia.

"Maybe she's sick, we should call dame Simbai" said Tia.

Lisa meanwhile didn't even budged as they talked about her. She was glaring at the door and then at the watch on the wall, 'Come on you stupid clock, tick faster, 12 more minutes until my break' she cheered in her mind.

"Hey, are you alright?" someone asked getting in front of her blocking her view at the watch.

"Hellooo, is someone in there?" the same person asked waving his hand in front of her face. She stared at him, he was a few inches taller then her, black hair, blue eyes, what was he doing, blocking her sight at the watch.

"It looks like there's no one up there" he pointed to her head and the others started laughing. Now she was mad. She stared at him as if he was crazy until he noticed her stare. "What" he asked "Oh, I get it now, ladies can't resist Micro-Ice's charm" he smirked.

"Micro-Ice, let the poor girl alone" Mei said.

"Yeah, don't you see-" D'Jock was interrupted by loud growl and then…

"Ouch!" cried Micro-Ice getting everyone's attention, he was holding his head in pain. Lisa glared at him

"Who do you think you are, you idiot!" she hit him again with the mop.

"Ouch, aw, stop it…aw!" he cried again, trying to stop her and managing to take the mop from her hands but also accidentally hit her legs with it, making her fall on her butt. Everything was silent for a few moments before laughter erupted in the room. She glared furiously up at him. He chuckled nervously before slowly backing down and gave the mop to Rocket. She stood up, dusted herself a little and marched towards him.

She grabbed his shirt and brought him down at her level. She glared and he gulped, taking a deep breath as if it was his last one and the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils 'How can such a cute and a nice smelling person be dangerous like that' Micro-Ice thought and a small blush dusted his cheeks.

Before she had a chance to say something, dame Simbai entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked. Lisa stared at her before blushing and letting go of Micro-Ice's training shirt. She walked away from him.

"I'm going on break" Lisa told to the medic, who nodded her head.

"But don't forget that after the break, you'll be helping me with the team's chech-up" she called. 'Oh yeah, almost forgot about that' she thought.

She turned at the medic and said "Yes, thank you for reminding me, dame Simbai" she said politely before running out of there, her stomach crying loudly for food.

"LUNCH, HERE I COME!" she screamed running at the end of the hall. Dame Simbai giggled.

"All of you should prepare for the check-ups" she said and then left the room.

Micro-Ice sighed in relief, rearranging his shirt. He looked at the door.

"That girl's crazy about me, don't you think?" he asked his team mates. The girls giggled, Rocket sighed and shook his head, Thran was trying to wake his brother, while D'Jock patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"Though she is a little scary" he said to his friend as he stared at the door.

"Be thankful she's not having your head for lunch right now" D'Jock said. Micro-Ice chuckled nervously.

"She wouldn't do that" he said, D'Jock just stared at the door "Would she?" asked Micro-Ice getting scared.

"Right, Good luck Micro-Ice" he said patting his friend again. Micro-Ice just gulped and turned around.

"When did Micro-Ice got a girlfriend?" Ahito asked now awake and Thran slapped his forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Micro-Ice asked. Ahito just shrugged and went back to sleep.

Ok so here it is , chapter 1 finished…I hope you like it and don't forget to R&R please :D


	2. the match

Chapter 2

Lisa was on her way back from the cafeteria after eating lunch, she was in a better mood now that she had eaten, she actually felt like saying sorry to Micro-Ice because she snapped at him but thought better of it, he still hit her with the end of the mop, accidentally of course, and made her fall on her behind, she didn't feel like saying sorry.

She went back to the training room but no one was there, she scratched her head thinking where were those football players when she suddenly remembered.

"Damn it! I forgot about helping dame Simbai, now I know for sure that I can say goodbye to tips!" she almost screamed before running to find dame Simbai. When she found her, she was almost finished.

"You're late." Simbai stated as she finished consulting Thran, the last player.

"I'm sorry! I kinda forgot."

"Don't worry, I managed, just remember next time, all right?

"Right...um, I'll go and check the equipment, after all the match is going to start."

"Yes, you do that." she said before Lisa stormed out of the room spitting curses at herself for being so forgetful.

...

Lisa was helping Ahito with his gauntlets as dame Simbai helped Tia with her equipment. Most of them were relaxing, they didn't seem to be worried about the match that was coming up.

"We could almost play the match in here, look how big this locker room is!" exclaimed Thran while stretching his limbs. Lisa rolled her eyes as she put their bags in their lockers.

"It's just big enough for D'Jok's head to get through the door." stated Micro-Ice leaning on the couch where his best friend was currently sitting. Lisa laughed as soon as she heard that.

"Good one!" she whispered still giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" asked D'Jok annoyed at the girl.

"Oh, nothing, don't overheat that celebrity head of yours." she told him not being intimidated by him. D'Jok glared at her.

"What do you know, why don't you go back to folding uniforms?" he snapped at her.

"Why don't you go and and blind the Wambas with your ego? Maybe then you'll have a chance at winning!" she snapped back at him grabbing forcefuly a stash of towels tht almost made her lose her balance.

"C'mon guys, calm down." tried Micro-Ice to stop them from bickering.

"Micro-Ice is right D'Jok, you two should calm down."said Rocket.

"Fine." sighed Lisa before bending down to gather the towels that fell from her arms. D'Jok imediately regained his enthusiasm.

"I think we'll win 5 to 0, I'll score 3 goals in the first half! Lisa really wanted to object and stuff his pride somewhere but she refrained from doing so, it would be useless anyway.

"What do you say to 4 nails, for the Wambas! A match at this stage in the Genesis Stadium is in another league than the other matches!" the coach interrupted D'Jok entering the locker room. "The Wambas are used to it, but you aren't!" the coach told them.

'Finally! Someone answered my prayers and they stopped D'Jok from talking!' Lisa thought to herself listening as well to the coach, that was trying to make his players understand the importance of this match, they might lose the match, and she was worried about this, because it would mean that they'd have to go back on Akilian thus losing her job again. And she certainly didn't want that. ‚You better win! Or I'll haunt all of you!' she threatened in her head.

"If you think that this match is already won then there's no point on going on the field."

Before Arch could continue, he was interrupted by a voice coming from the speakers announcing them that both teams had to go on the field.

"Go Snow go! Go Snow go!" they all cheered before running off to get on the field.

"Yeah good luck." Lisa said to them but only Micro-Ice heard her, he turned to her smiling brightly and made a thumbs up before running to his team mates.

„You'll see coach! We're gonna eat them alive!"exclaimed D'Jok before running as well.

Lisa stopped folding the towel and turned to look at the coach who slumped on the couch. 'It must be really tough for him.' she though all the while worrying about the result of this match, she didn't want to lose her job so soon!

" Do you think they're going to win?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know, they're overconfident." answered Arch, putting his hand on his face. 'Oops, did I asked that outloud?'

"You never know, they might have a shot, maybe D'Jok will score 3 goals in the first half like he said?" said Lisa trying to enlighten the mood.

"I feel like I have no influence on them anymore." he stated ignoring Lisa's attempt to cheer him.

"Don't worry Arch, they couldn't have forgotten all the things you've taught them." said Simbai placin her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not so sure, come we have to go follow the match, would you like to come Lisa?" Arch asked her.

"M-me? But the towels?" she stuttered.

"Leave them there, you should come with us, you are a member of our staff now, right? he asked smiling at her.

"Sure!" she placed the towels on the couch and ran to catch up to them.

The first half was disastrous, they were slaughtered by the the Wambas, they were clearly overwhelmed by the situation and not to say the crowds, D'Jok looked clearly affected by the crowd and really displeased with their cheering for the Wambas and not for him. Arch was struggling to get them back on the game without too much succes. But Lisa hoped that they would pull it through though, they seemed nice...aside from D'Jok, even that doofus, Micro-Ice, he was cute even though he was annoying, and not to mention that her budget would go downhill if they lost. Somebody had to knock some sense in to them and Lisa stormed out of the room went into the locker room aas soon as the first half ended.

They were sitting quietly on the couch waiting for Arch to come.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he here?" Mei asked frowning.

"We don't need him, we're good enough to get out of this on our own!" D'Jok stated crossing his arms, not wanting to admit that they really needed Arch at this moment. Lisa entered the room hearing exactly what D'Jok said and got immediately annoyed.

"You don't need him huh? Yeah right, you jerk!"

"What's your problem?" asked D'Jok angrily.

"She's right D'Jok. What? Do you think we're doing well or something? asked Micro-Ice agreeing with Lisa.

"If you're not happy, don't get angry on me! I'm not the captain!" he snapped.

"You have nerve! It's not Rocket's fault and you know it! said Lisa.

"I might be the captain but I can't play for the entire team."stated Rocket not even bothering to turn his head.

"What were you even doing? All of you? Get your head straight and back in the game if you don't want to lose!"

"Shut up girl! Who asked you anything? I thought you'd be praying for us to lose! What do you know bout football, huh? Nothing! You're just a stupid annoying know-it-all, so don't be talking like that to me, fuck off!

Lisa watched as he huffed after lashing out at her, she was angry, pissed off and hurt at what he said, but didn't say anything, she threw the towel she was holding at his face and stormed off avoiding bumping into Arch as she left.

"Don't you think that was too harsh D'Jok?" Tia asked quietly before the doors slided open revealing a stern looking Arch, ready to scold them.

Lisa went back into the room where Cramp and Dame Simbai were analyzing the situation, Arch came too not too long after for the start of the second half.

It was just as bad, D'Jok was still not listening, he only listened to the crowd, but at least the others were actually trying to play, even though it was difficult without D'Jok, him being a vital player to the team.

"D'Jok forget about the crowd, they're not your team mates!" barked Arch, but it was like talking to a wall.

Just as she thought that they would lose for sure, she raised her head to see the Snow Kids finally scoring, Micro-Ice kicked the ball with his heel thus gaining a poi for his team.

"How could he have scored? He j-just...I mean, did he even looked before he kicked?" Lisa asked surprised.

"That's Micro-Ice!" said Cramp smiling happy as well as dame Simbai, although Arch still looked concerned.

"Aren't you happy sir? I mean, they scored, from what I know that's a good thing!" she asked him.

"I'm still concerned about D'Jok, he is still not concentrating on the game." he said just as Rocket scored another goal for the Snow Kids.

"Yes! Finally! Maybe my budget won't go down hill, and I won't have to live in the dumpsters!" Lisa cried happily pumping her fist in the air. She turned to see the others faces and blushed when they looked at her weirdly.

"Um sorry, hehe" she said turning her head back on the screen to see Mei blocking the ball, she was a really good defender...and very pretty, why couldn't she be that pretty? And tall? Life's not fair.

"What's wrong with D'Jok?" asked Simbai, seeing as he was not doing as good as his team mates.

"A swollen head, that's what happened, it's never practical for playingwell." Arch stated with his arms crossed watching the screen intently.

They won the match eventually, exausted but they won, Ahito fainted and dame Simbai had to check on him. After the conference, D'Jok and Micro-Ice were in their room.

"Man, I'm starving! Don't you too D'Jok?"

"Didn't you eat like an hour ago after the press conference?"

"I'm still hungry." stated Micro-Ice.

"Then call D'Jado to bring something for you to eat. I'm gonna go take a shower." said D'Jok before taking his towel and going into the bathroom.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Micro-Ice as he pressed on a buton. He sat up on the bed expecting the guy to enter one second after, but he didn't. He waited 5 minutes for the doors to slide open revealing a short brunette girl with bright green eyes. She had her hands on her hips and didn't look to pleased.

"Finally! It took you long- aaa Lisa... where's D'Jado? asked Micro-Ice confused when he saw Lisa at the door.

"He's banging his head on the walls like I want to do now...what do you think he's doing? He's obviously occupied, I'm helping him! Now what do you want?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Micro-ice gulped and shifted a little nervously.

"Uhm, I'm hungry..." he trailed off.

"But dinner was kind of an hour ago? Fine, what would you like to eat?" she asked sighing. Micro-Ice smiled brightly and thought hard about what he wanted to eat, but nothing came into his mind. As he thought a wave of vanilla hit him, he turned to see Lisa staying right next to him tapping her foot impatiently. He blushed at the proximity and stumbled backwards.

"Well? I still have to clean the uniforms and towels to fold."

"Vanilla!" he blurted out "I-I mean vanilla ice-cream!" he said panicking.

"Okay, I'll be right back." she told him turning around and exiting the room.

Micro-Ice sighed loudly and threw himself on his bead trying to calm his racing heart. ' This isn't possible, I still have a thimg for Mei, Mei's prettier and now she's nicer than before." He got interrupted when he heard the sliding doors open, he thought that D'Jok had finished his shower so he didn't bother to look up. Lisa entered again putting the ice-cream on the table next to his bed before turning to see him on his bed with his arm over his head.

"Ice-cream's here!" she said trying ro wake him up, thinking that he was asleep. Micro-Ice jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice and stood up immediately.

"Thanks!" he almost screamed on her face.

"Why are you so tense? I'm not going to hit you or anything, I already forgot the mop incident, but don't do that again! she warned him.

"Oh, okay, sorry."

"That's fine, by the way, nice game! You did great!" she told him before going out with the task of cleaning the uniforms in her mind.

Micro-Ice stared after her even after the doord closed. He was feeling a bit funny and hot in the face.

"Hey Micro-Ice are you all right? Your face is a little red, do you have a fever? D'Jok asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"N-no, I'm fine, why do you ask?

" You seem a little lost, by the way, your ice-cream is melting."


End file.
